


Helpless

by musings_of_a_madman



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Hamilton Lyrics, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Slight Lukagami, Song Lyrics, also slight lukanette, but mostly adrienette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musings_of_a_madman/pseuds/musings_of_a_madman
Summary: Boy, you got me helpless. Look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit!Adrien Agreste was gone the moment he looked at her cerulean eyes. He had worked with many beautiful people while modeling, but hereyes. As blue as a clear sky and as vast as the sea itself. When his green eyes met hers, that was it. He nearly tripped over his own feet as he remembered that he was supposed to behave well that night. Regardless, his mind was overtaken with thoughts of her and her absolutely stunning eyes. As he remained in awe, he tried to recall exactly how he got in this position.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> My first one shot on AO3 and it was inspired entirely by sidsinning's post on Tumblr. [The Post!](https://sidsinning.tumblr.com/post/188464730186/im-always-puzzled-when-i-see-mlb-x-hamilton)

_Boy, you got me **helpless**. Look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit! _

Adrien Agreste was gone the moment he looked at her cerulean eyes. He had worked with many beautiful people while modeling, but her eyes. As blue as a clear sky and as vast as the sea itself. When his green eyes met hers, that was it. He nearly tripped over his own feet as he remembered that he was supposed to behave well that night. Regardless, his mind was overtaken with thoughts of her and her absolutely stunning eyes. As he remained in awe, he tried to recall exactly how he got in this position.

_I have never been the type to try to grab the spotlight. We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night._

Having attended many functions in his life, Adrien did not have hopes for a particularly exciting night. Most of them consisted of pointless small talk and networking, two things that bored him half to death. Not to mention the fashion show he had participated in to start the function. At that point, he was simply waiting until he could finally get some rest that night. Luckily for him, he was known to keep to himself after fashion shows. A small leftover from participating in similar events when he was a child and all by himself, surrounded by adults.

“Adrien! Thought we lost you!”

Well, at least he was no longer forced into these nights alone. When he turned eighteen, he and his father came to an agreement; in exchange for Adrien continuing to model for _Gabriel_ , he was allowed certain freedoms that he missed during his childhood. That included him being able to pick his own friends and invite them to events and photoshoots as he pleased. His two closest friends, Luka Couffaine and Nino Lahiffe, had accompanied him to these events for the past year and managed to do what Adrien thought to be impossible; make these events somewhat fun.

Turning to Luka, Adrien smiled before retorting, “I’ll have to try harder next time.” The group laughed, making a few of the guests turn in their direction.

_Laughing at my sister as she’s dazzling the room._

At first glance, Luka’s painted nails and dyed hair made him stand out in the crowd, but his charm definitely made up for it. While Adrien could be passably polite, he only needed to stand next to Luka as guests fawned over his words. Many described the young man as delightful and intellectual after first meeting him. He was all too aware that the room seemed to light up once he entered, but Adrien was thankful for it. It took some of the attention from him and Nino, who was acceptable in these situations at best.

Nino and Adrien had been friends for quite some time, but it was always an adventure wherever they went. They both seemed to catch the other doing rather awkward things. Nino thought no one was looking when he shoved an h'orderve in his mouth? Adrien was there to catch his eye not a second after. Adrien is trapped in an uncomfortable exchange with a stranger? Nino is there to make it worse. The two are actually quite thankful of Luka to take the attention of the two messes.

_Then you walked in and my heart went boom._

What first attracted Adrien’s and countless other people's eyes was the flash of red towards the door. A young woman arrived late in a red dress, making her lack of punctuality noticeable when eyes were inevitably drawn to the bright color. Adrien would have simply shrugged and looked away if it weren’t for those blue eyes. He was suddenly acutely aware of his pounding heart, but he couldn’t find the strength to look away.

He had never seen her before, he was sure. Her shoulder-length hair was jet black, almost blue in certain lights. It reminded him of Kagami’s, in a way, but she had always kept her hair short so it would not get in her way while she was fencing. This woman’s hair was simple, but eye catching. Her deep red dress was a work of art. The long dress was beautiful and would surely be talked about during the night. The off shoulder neckline showed her pale collarbone modestly and, from his perspective, it looked like there were delicate flowers adorning the bust. Adrien had never seen any article of clothing made so well. It was almost as if it was made only for her.

_Trying to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom. Everybody's dancing and the band's top volume. Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine. Grab my sister, and whisper, "Yo, this one's mine."_

Then, as quickly as she came in, she joined the crowd of people, seemingly looking for someone. Adrien imagined that, perhaps, she could be looking for him, but they had never met, so that was just a ridiculous thought. Luka nudged his arm slightly and raised his eyebrows quizzically. Despite not knowing him as long as he had known Nino, Luka had some sort of detector for people’s emotions. He was very good at knowing how Adrien and other people in his life felt without them saying a word. “Sorry, just distracted,” he responded, before noticing that the wine was being served, “Let’s grab a drink before the wine runs out.”

The night continued as Adrien still subconsciously searched for those blue eyes that, not even a minute after seeing them, haunted his thoughts. Luka and Nino could tell that their friend was acting strange, but they both assumed that he was just tired from the busy day. They continued their conversation with the distracted Adrien until Nino left to speak with someone he had recognized. “Adrien, is everything okay?” Luka asked, concern evident in his voice.

Adrien was about to claim that everything was fine, but a familiar shade of blue caught his attention. Finally, he could see her again and...do absolutely nothing about it. Ever since childhood, he lacked the self esteem that people expected in models. His father had nitpicked practically everything about him, leaving his son very unsure of himself. The only relationship he had ever been in was with Kagami, and only because she was so sure of herself and her decision. Adrien sort of followed her lead in that relationship until they both decided that they were much better as friends.

“Adrien?”

Looking at his friend, Adrien sighed. “There’s a girl.” Immediately, Luka looked in her direction before quickly returning his gaze to the young man. “I was thinking about going and talking to her, but…” he trailed off. Taking another glance at the girl, he sighed once more. “I am hopeless when it comes to those things.”

_My sister made her way across the room to you and I got nervous, thinking "What's she gonna do?"_

With a strange look in his teal eyes, Luka took one more look in her direction before placing his hand on his shoulder. “I’ll be right back, okay? Just wait here and don’t freak out,” he said with a confident voice, before leaving Adrien by himself.

“What do y- Luka!” He was too late though. Luka had approached the blue eyed young woman who had found her friend. Adrien could see just how chill Luka was acting and internally wished he could be like him around people he found attractive. What is he going to tell her? What if she hates him before he even gets to introduce himself? She is probably going to think he’s immature or elitist since he couldn’t even approach her witho-

Is he offering her his arm?

_She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through." Then you look back at me and suddenly I’m **helpless**!_

Of course she would accept it! Why would Luka do this? He thought he knew his own friend better than this. He never seemed like the type of person to tease his friends like this. Adrien was going to look away when he noticed Luka gesturing towards him. Her blue eyes, which had seemed so unreachable, met his green ones.

Adrien was completely and utterly helpless. She had not uttered a single word to him and Adrien had already felt something for her that he had never felt in his life ever before. His heart felt like it might implode on itself and he wouldn’t even mind if it did because his last thoughts would be of her amazing blue-

Oh gosh, Luka’s leading her towards him.

“ _Where are you taking me?_ ” Marinette Dupain-Cheng asked the young man she had just met.

Luka looked down at her, holding onto his arm, and then back towards Adrien, who looked as if he was either going to pass out from nerves or happiness. He responded with a laugh, “ _I’m about to change your life._ ”

Marinette almost wanted to roll her eyes at his words, but, seeing that he was actually serious, she replied, amusement clear in her voice, “ _Then, by all means, lead the way._ ”

The pair stopped in front of Adrien, who tried to give the impression that he did not just go through several mental rollercoasters over the past minute. He was speechless. She was even more lovely now that she was closer. “Adrien Agreste,” he introduced himself, willing for some kind of confidence to appear, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” A perfect name, he thought. Her eyes held some recognition at the mention of his name. “Agreste? I just so happen to work there,” she stated, “I’m only here because I was able to make a last minute adjustment to a jacket before the fashion show.”

At the mention, Adrien remembered the stressful hour before he was scheduled to walk in his father’s new winter line. It had been years since the measurement was botched so badly that it looked horrendous on Adrien, but miraculously, it was fixed just before he had to walk. “I do believe that was my jacket,” he mentioned, already feeling comfortable around Marinette. To his surprise, he gently took her hand and placed a small kiss on the back of it. “Thank you for helping. It was very impressive.”

Marinette’s cheeks turned red at the display of affection, but still managed to reply with a small smile, “If it takes pricking my fingers about a hundred times for us to meet, it will have been worth it.” The two laughed together, completely enamoured by the other.

Feeling very forgotten, Luka lightly cleared his throat and looked at Adrien knowingly. “ _I’ll leave you to it_.” No one saw it, but there was a sort of wistfulness in Luka’s eyes as he left the two alone together. He quickly composed himself and found himself talking to Nino and Kagami for the rest of the night.

_One week later, I'm writin' a letter nightly. Now my life gets better every letter that you write me._

After spending the rest of the night together, Adrien was so thankful that he managed to exchange phone numbers with Marinette. The two had very busy schedules, so their interactions were limited to text conversations mostly at night. Nino had told him to wait three days before texting, but Adrien decided against it and texted her the next night. They could spend hours just talking. Their conversations ranged from meaningful to funny to somewhat flirty.

Well, at first, Marinette would flirt and Adrien would reciprocate. After a few days, he was much more confident in his texting abilities and sent a few cheeky, yet mostly innocent, texts to her. It was shockingly easy to come out of his shell with Marinette. It was like they were made for each other, in all honesty.

He found out many things about her through these conversations. Her parents were bakers, meaning she spent her childhood helping them run a successful bakery. One of her best friends was Alya, who actually knew Nino from school. It wasn’t until her early teenage years until she found out how much she loves designing and fashion. Currently, Marinette is the assistant to a rather prominent designer at Gabriel, something Adrien recognized as no small feat. With her ambition and hard work, Marinette would be a formidable force in the fashion scene.

_Laughin' at my sister, ‘cause she wants to form a harem._

Nino and Luka were well aware that Adrien was fond of the young lady he met at the function, but they did not truly know the extent of it. Not until one night, where every five minutes or so, Adrien would check his phone with a dopey smile, type something, and sigh happily, before resuming whatever they were doing. The two looked incredulously at him after the sixth time it had happened. “What?” he asked, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

“Dude, you are in deep,” Nino commented with a slight laugh, “You’ve only known this girl a _week_.”

“And?” Adrien wondered before a dreamy look settled in his eyes, “I think she’s it for me. She’s the one.”

“Nino, I don’t know if you saw her,” Luka added, “She is very cute and you know that Adrien doesn’t get startled easily around just cute girls.” Glancing sideways at Adrien, he added playfully, “I’ll have to get in line, it seems.”

“Hah!” Adrien snorted at the thought. “Didn’t think I saw you talking to Kagami last week? You’d be a good match.” His phone vibrated, causing him to practically jump and check his text message. Only Nino saw the strange look in Luka’s eyes, but he brushed it off as him being annoyed that Adrien seemed to only be half there. “Guys, she’s offering me baked goods when I see her tomorrow,” he sighed, his lovesick expression only getting worse, “She is perfect.”

Without so much as taking a glance away from Ultimate Mecha Strike III, Nino absentmindedly pointed out, “Doesn’t that go against your ultra strict diet thing? The one your dad planned out?”

“Yeah, how does M. Agreste feel about all this?” his chill friend asked while tuning his guitar. “Your agreement only said that you could choose friends and-” he glanced at Adrien’s phone “-she is clearly not just a friend.”

_Two weeks later, in the living room stressin'_

Luka definitely called it. Despite their agreement, his father still had some say in who Adrien was allowed to date. A mere three weeks since they first met and he had to ask permission from his father before their relationship could go any farther. Marinette must think he is ridiculous and would never want to continue this budding relationship. He would never get to call her his.

Currently, he was pacing in the foyer, waiting for Marinette to arrive. After hearing of Adrien’s feelings for her, Gabriel Agreste immediately requested to meet her and asked Adrien to invite her to dinner. He did not explicitly mention his intentions, yet his son knew his father well enough to be aware that this was going to be a test. If his father did not like Marinette, he would never allow Adrien to be with her.

When he invited her after a date, he was ready for her rejection. Surely, this was too strange for such a new relationship. What he did not expect was to see a sparkle in her magnificent eyes. Marinette pressed a kiss on his pink cheeks, the first of many, and said, “I’d love to meet your father, Adrien. I’ll be over tomorrow?”

The starstruck boy could only nod and Marinette giggled, bidding him goodnight before going into her apartment building. Even remembering the soft and sweet moment made Adrien’s cheek flush. His pacing stilled as he placed his hand on his cheek. His nerves had slightly dissipated at the memory. At the sound of the doorbell, his head immediately jerked in the direction.

_My father's stonefaced while you're asking for his blessin'. I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine and I'm tryin' not to cry, 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do._

The second that Marinette entered the house, Adrien wrapped his arms around her, almost like a possessive cat who had been separated from their loved one for far too long. She immediately returned the hug with a soft smile and he felt his nerves almost completely slip away. Here, with his arms around the young woman he has strong feelings for, what is there to worry about?

“Adrien, please refrain yourself from attacking our guest the second she walks in,” his father’s sharp voice cut through Adrien’s thoughts. Ah yes, that. Adrien reluctantly let go of Marinette and, with burning cheeks, swiftly apologized.

Marinette’s laugh made the previously cold and lifeless building feel warm, a foreign feeling. He could hardly remember the last time the mansion felt anything less than stiff and barren. Looking at his father’s face, he was shocked to see just how unmoved he remained. “If this is how Adrien attacks, I would take them without any kind of defense.” Her dress was not as fancy as her red dress from the function, but it was just as impressive. The flowy pink dress only accentuated her cuteness.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my son has spoken very highly of you,” Gabriel mentioned as the trio walked to the dining room. “I can only assume that you have made your own dress?”

“I did, M. Agreste,” she answered with a dazzling smile, “It is based off the first dress I ever designed.”

Gabriel only nodded, his stoic expression unwavering. How he wasn’t melting from Marinette’s sparkling personality, Adrien will never know. She has already done the impossible of making the house seem a bit more alive. While his father took his seat at the head of the table, Adrien pulled the seat out for Marinette. She smiled, a sight that he could never tire of, and he took a seat across from her. “And your parents. They run a bakery?” Gabriel’s voice, while still polite, held a slight tone of judgement.

Pursing his lips, Adrien wondered if this evening would change his father’s mind in the slightest. If he truly unapproved of this relationship due to her background, there was truly no use in hoping that his mind would change. The thought only made Adrien more nervous and suddenly he wished that he could hold Marinette’s hand. “Yes, they own Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Pâtisserie. I used to help them before I started to work at _Gabriel_.”

Wine was being poured, indicating that it would not be long until the first course was served. Dinner was served and only small talk commenced. Taking a peek at his father, he did notice a slight raise in his eyebrows when Marinette used the correct utensils. “Your work is very impressive, Marinette,” Gabriel continued, “I have yet to meet a person in the office who has a single poor opinion about you.” His eyes met hers, evidently trying to read the young woman. “Even Audrey Bourgeois is impressed by your work. She is not an easy woman to please.” He paused. “In fact, I recently spoke with Audrey. She mentioned that you declined an opportunity to study in America under her. Might I ask why?”

Upon hearing this, Adrien looked at Marinette. She never mentioned rejecting an offer from Audrey Bourgeois. It is practically unheard of, especially since her husband and his political power. Being close to the Bourgeois’s, like Gabriel and Adrien are, is a very valuable commodity. Marinette looked unfazed. “Thank you, M. Agreste,” she replied humbly, “When Mme Bourgeois offered to take me to America, I was in my last year of collège and did not wish to leave my family and close friends.” She took a sip of the wine before delicately placing it down. “At the risk of sounding overconfident, I did not think I would be unable to find a job in Paris once I had finished school.”

The answer definitely impressed Adrien. Her talent must have been recognizable even when she was a teenager. Glancing at his father, he noticed a flicker of something in his eyes. Intrigue? Maybe slightly surprised? Taking a sip from his own glass, Gabriel nodded. “Clearly, you were correct.”

To Adrien’s shock, the rest of the meal was devoid of interrogations. Marinette and Gabriel discussed fashion trends and what the other thinks of certain rival companies. She involved Adrien in the conversation as much as she could, but it was clear that Gabriel was not as concerned as she was.

_My father makes his way across the room to you. I panic for a second, thinking, "We're through." But then he shakes your hand and says, "Be true" And you turn back to me, smiling, and I'm **helpless**! _

When the plates were cleared and the evening was coming to an end, Gabriel turned to his son and directed, “Please fetch Mlle Dupain-Cheng’s coat.” Adrien was confused by the order, but he soon realized that his father wanted to talk to Marinette without Adrien in the room, so he curtly nodded. Adrien rushed to grab her coat and back to the foyer. This was it.

What if he didn’t allow it? Adrien couldn’t imagine his life without Marinette. It might have scared him how much he liked her, but that was how Adrien was. His feelings were strong and unwavering. It hurt his heart to even imagine not being able to be with Marinette. The two came to the foyer and Adrien gently helped her with her coat. His father had a small smile, a shock in of itself. He looked at Marinette, who had a little smirk.

“As I was just discussing with Miss Dupain-Cheng,” Gabriel started, “If she continues to work hard and stay true, I see no end to what she can achieve in the fashion world. I look forward to seeing you in the future.” Looking at the two together, he tipped his head slightly. “I’ll leave you two alone. Adrien, have a good night.” With that, he left the two by the door.

Adrien was in awe as he turned to Marinette. That was as much approval as he was going to get from his father. Of course, he would approve of her. There is truly nothing she can not do, if she puts her mind to it. Those big blue eyes stared up to him and he was truly speechless. “Adrien?”

_He’s mine, that boy is mine!_

“Please, be mine,” he requested sweetly, “My girlfriend, I mean. You are the most extraordinary person I have ever met and I would be a fool to let you go now.” He took her hand and placed a loving kiss on it, like the first time they met.

Marinette smiled sweetly. “Of course, Adrien. I’ve been yours since the moment I laid eyes on you.”

Adrien sighed in relief after hearing her words. “I have been totally and utterly helpless since I looked into your eyes.” His cheeks darkened slightly as he realized what he wished to do. He had never wanted anything more than he wanted this. “May-may I kiss you?” Without answering, Marinette smiled confidently and leaned in to press a soft kiss on his lips. The first of many.

_I don't have a dollar to my name, an acre of land, troop to command, dollop of fame…_

Six months of dating and Adrien loved every moment of it. Her apartment was slowly becoming the home that he never had. They spent time cooking and playing video games together. Meaningful moments mixed with silly ones. There was also a fair amount of kissing, which never failed to make Adrien flustered. One Friday afternoon, Adrien was waiting in her apartment for her busy day to end so they could spend the weekend together.

When Marinette walked in, he could immediately tell that something was off. Her shoulders were hunched and her mouth was pursed. She was obviously deep in thought. Adrien kissed her cheek and she immediately relaxed before saying, “Adrien?”

“Yes?”

“Why are you with me? I have nothing to offer.” Seeing his incredulous face, she continued, “It’s true! I don’t come from a wealthy family. I’m only an assistant and who knows when my career will take off, if it ever does! Why would Adrien Agreste stay with someone like me?”

_No stress, my love for you is never in doubt. We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out. I've been livin' without a family since I was a child. My father left, my mother died._

“Wait,” he stated firmly, while brushing her hair out of her face. His hands cupped her face and held her stare. “Sure, maybe people expect Adrien Agreste to date a supermodel or a daughter of a millionaire, but Adrien is certain that you are the one for him.”

Marinette was clearly touched. “Adrien…”

“Princess, you’ve been doing the impossible since I met you,” he continued, his green eyes never leaving her blue eyes. “I don’t care about your social standing. We could be living in the tiniest loft in whichever arrondissement and I would just be happy to be with you.” Adrien kissed her gently and hugged her tightly, almost as if she would disappear if he let go. “I am so thankful that you came into my life when you did. My father hasn’t been the same since my mother disappeared and I was worried that I was destined to be like him.” He finally let her go so he could see her face. Her eyes were filled with tears. “I don’t think I ever felt as helpless as I did when I was younger. That is, until I saw you.”

“Adrien, I am so glad that I found you,” Marinette said while wiping her eyes. Adrien helped gently. “I was too focused on my work to truly see the people around me. When I saw you, it was like I could see everything clearly. You are the kindest and most selfless person I have ever met.” Her hands stroked his golden blonde hair and his eyes closed instinctively as a similar feeling of relief flooded his senses. “You never need to feel like that ever again and _as long as I'm alive, I swear to God, you'll never feel so helpless._ ”

The two hugged each other, safe in each others embrace, as the sun set through the window behind them. His hair only reflected the light from the sun. “Adrien?”

“Yes, my love?”

“Do you want to move in with me? Or maybe we could find a place for the two of us?”

_I do, I do, I do, I do._

“I do,” he answered with a smile before leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips. Marinette Dupain-Cheng truly had him _**helpless**_.


End file.
